


vanishing inside us

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Breasts, Everybody Lives, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Post-Divorce, Reunion Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Taste, TasteofSmut 2020, Touch, Vaginal Sex, hearing, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes, the only thing that matters is how the other feels.And this time, Severus knows he has to show how he feels too, or it won't work anymore than it did the first time around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Taste of Smut Fest





	vanishing inside us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts).



> A short Snamione for TOS! Thank you to B and E for beta and cheer reading this for me, and thank you to our fabulous mods for setting this up! Hope you'll enjoy it, any remaining mistakes are mine.  
> 💚

The Weasley house is not quite the place for a reunion of any sort, let alone a Weasley house filled with every member of the Order and their moms. That it should be for Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini's wedding only adds to the irony. 

Severus watches her as discreetly as he can, but he can always tell when she knows his eyes are on her. No matter the years of training or who he could fool with it, she always seemed to see through him, and she still can. It pierces something inside him every time Hermione goes from Potter's arm to Lupin's to Parkinson's, and yet never looks like she's coming any closer to him. 

_ "It's your turn now, we're not doing this again unless you show yourself," _ her words echo in his mind like they've echoed so many times before, printed in his mind's eye as he stares at the ceiling until he passes out every night. 

A year since the ring he wears on a chain around his neck has stopped meaning anything other than pain, and regret, and renewed loneliness, for which he has only himself to blame. Evidently. 

People are dancing, and all Severus can think about is the memory of their own wedding and how she'd managed to get him in the center of that very tent, how she'd put her hands over his shoulders and let herself be led. How he'd never been more unsure of himself, yet more assured in any one decision before in his entire life. 

"You should go to her," Draco says in his ear, the fact that Severus didn't even realize he was near him and not following Potter like a puppy anymore speaks for itself. 

Severus looks into his godson's eyes, the eyes that see the most of him if Hermione doesn't care to look instead, and the realization leaves him hollower than before. He sags a little, his perfect posture taking a toll. Because Draco's right, and they both know it. Because it's time again. 

Finding her eyes in the crowd isn't as hard as it could be, for she's looking for his too, even if she pretends she wasn't watching their exchange just now. Severus pinches himself mentally, he takes a deeper breath than he'd like to need, and jerks his head towards the inside of the house. 

He hopes she's following him. He hopes he'll find the words. He hopes again, he hadn't for so long. 

Severus makes his way through the first living room, cramped with wedding paraphernalia and every guest's coat and cumbersome belongings, passes by the kitchen, gets into the staircase and goes up to the second floor - to their room, even if he can't call it that out loud anymore. 

He's looking through the window at nothing but his own thoughts by the time he hears footsteps coming closer, and then still when the door is closed. 

"Talk," she says. 

He doesn't. He walks to her, and kisses her. 

* * *

Apparating elsewhere is the easy part then. 

* * *

Nothing ever comes close to what watching her does to him - the way her mouth opens on a gasp and her hips move as Hermione takes exactly what she needs and wants from him, and Severus lets her. She exhales low, raspy sounds that ripple through him. She bites into her bottom lip with teeth that never fail to leave red marks on his neck when they get to where they are now, her body moving above his, around him. It's been so long since the last time it happened,  _ so long _ . 

He puts his hands at her waist, moves along with her grinding against him, pushes himself further inside her, gasps when she finally moans, her eyes flying open and seeking his. 

"Harder." She asks, and tonight's about giving her everything she demands, and Severus cannot remember a night which wasn't. 

He fucks into her, harder like she asked, and he sees, plain as day, how the muscles in her face slack even as everything else in her body tenses in pleasure. There is sweat gathering on both their brows and her skin feels more and more slippery under his palms the more they stay like this, the more they intensify their motions and their quest for reunion ceases to be grounding to become a chase. 

The night is dark around them, out the small windows of his quarters, out in the hallway behind the door in the next room, everywhere around them that their lumos do not reach. It bathes her in a light that's surreal and yet feels too common for her beauty, the sparks in her eyes and the luminescence of her smile when his thrusts bring her right there, that's the only solace Severus has found in the world. Anyone they know, anywhere they've been and all the words that were said, they vanish in the face of who they are to each other. 

Hermione leans down, her hands at either side of his head and her hair cascading off her shoulders. He can't even see much of her face anymore but what he can see are her breasts, right above him and it's all Severus can do now, but reach up and close his mouth around one of her nipples, delighting in the way her entire body once again tenses, and her groans drum at his ears. 

Severus sucks on her skin, worries it between his teeth as her nipple grows harder and Hermione twitches and squirms and makes it so every thrust matters. She puts one hand behind his head, the other pulling her long hair out of the way. 

All Severus can hear is her voice and the slick sounds of their bodies joining over and over again. All he can feel, the velvet of her flesh and the pain-pleasure grip of her fingers in his hair. All he can breathe, the smell of her breasts over his nose and inside his mouth. There's nothing, but how she feels above him and how he lives under her. 

There's nothing more than the two of them in this room in this moment, where what matters most is the way the other feels, and the fact that they're the sole reason they exist. The past blurs away into a promise of the good they can find again together and a warning of what pitfalls not to trip into. 

They're both there. They're both ready.

**Author's Note:**

> 💋 This work is part of the Taste of Smut Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to the five senses: taste, touch, smell, hearing, and sight. 
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please do shower our content creators with kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Please check out the fest's tumblr for more posts and updates](https://tasteofsmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
